


it's not a crime if you don't get caught

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Unreliable Narrator, Unsafe Sex, im a little sorry for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: Oh it had been wrong of him. Really wrong. But with people reaffirming him that you could wish for anything on your birthday and that the day was meant to be about you… He felt enabled. He felt a little more courageous when it came to being selfish.And what's worse was it was allowed. Mayoi was given the perfect opportunity when Shinobu misinterpreted his request to be alone with him as asking for help to get away from the overwhelming crowd.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	it's not a crime if you don't get caught

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't seeing any Mayoi porn in the tag for his birthday I was a bit slow writing and still don't think I'm practiced enough for full sex scenes but I did my part. I really tried to write something consensual for them this time but... My fingers wouldn't let me. One day when I'm done feeling like such a gremlin whenever I see them together.

Oh it had been wrong of him. Really wrong. But with people reaffirming him that you could wish for anything on your birthday and that the day was meant to be about you… He felt enabled. He felt a little more courageous when it came to being selfish.

And what's worse was it was allowed. Mayoi was given the perfect opportunity when Shinobu misinterpreted his request to be alone with him as asking for help to get away from the overwhelming crowd. 

Shinobu just wanted to be considerate of him, but only just outside the door not even giving them time to wander far for fresh air he was sliding his arms over the smaller boy. His weight kept Shinobu in place, making him jump. 

He was turning his head to look up at Mayoi but ended up only making a startled noise with his face flushing. Shinobu was innocent and perfect, he wasn’t stupid or clueless. And the way Mayoi’s face was flushed and his breathing was getting heavier wasn’t subtle at all. 

“M-Mayoi-dono that is…” Shinobu started to object but trailed off. 

Mayoi was being adventurous, his hand slipping under Shinobu’s shirt. Of course he couldn’t feel the skin thanks to his gloves but his hand so easily ran over his body. Something that had once felt so far away, he now had his hands on it. He didn’t want to let go of him. 

“The gift I want… I need you Chief.” Mayoi admitted greedily, in an attempt to remain confident he tilted his head to press kisses on Shinobu’s neck. His skin was so soft. He tasted… Mayoi ran his tongue over him. He was so sweet and warm. 

Cute gasping noises were leaving Shinobu in reaction, he couldn’t find any words to object and didn’t know how to react. He knew part of the quietness would have had to do with their closeness to the party. It was just as risky for Mayoi. He knew the room was full of people willing to punish him but he couldn’t wait.

Shinobu’s eyes hesitantly met his own, he looked afraid and startled but he wasn’t squirming or fighting his hold. Mayoi’s mind immediately rushed to tell him that Shinobu must want it. Shinobu wanted to give him his present. He was too lucky, his Chief was too kind. He was going to get spoiled. He heavily breathed in his scent, making a soft whining noise. 

They quietly moved forward with almost clumsy steps, Mayoi making sure Shinobu had a wall to lean onto for support and the smaller following his lead.

Why was Shinobu giving him everything he could want if he didn’t want it too? 

Shinobu whimpered as Mayoi let his other hand reach down to squeeze Shinobu and feel his crotch. He was soft but he could make him feel good, if he didn’t get to hear his Chief lost in pleasure what was the point. 

“Chief… Keep your legs open. Sorry… Sorry I’m touching you with these gross parts of mine.” Mayoi said, letting both his hands start unbuckling Shinobu’s pants and pulling them down. 

“Mayoi-dono.” Shinobu practically hiccuped calling out to him, his small hands were squeezed into fists on the wall. He was trying so hard to stay brave, there was no one more admirable. “I… Do not want to hear you putting yourself down. Please… Quickly.”

Mayoi could feel the way his small body shook. He was so accepting. Mayoi wasn’t really confident in an ability to hold his tongue but if it was a request from someone he wanted so badly he knew he’d have to try. 

Shinobu was pure and probably hadn't experienced real pleasure before. Mayoi felt so guilty to be the one ripping him down to that sinful world but he must be curious. There was no other explanation for Shinobu being so willing. Even if he was scared he wanted a taste of it.

Mayoi never needed much attention to get excited, getting carried away with his fantasies often left him a disgrace but he still had a bit to go before he’d be quite ready to take him. Of course he also had to prepare him - but Mayoi was just getting to that. 

He squatted down as he focused on tugging down his underwear. They were as precious as he always dreamed, yellow boxers with adorable looking frog faces scattered about across the fabric.

Mayoi carefully slipped his hands down Shinobu’s legs, squeezing a little at his inner thighs. Shinobu jolted but remained upright, he smiled pleased it seemed like he’d be able to keep himself up. Mayoi quickly wiped the grin from his face, he didn’t deserve to enjoy himself until he was taking better care of Shinobu. 

For a moment he looked at his own hands, it was okay to wear the gloves when he touched himself since he deserved any pain or discomfort from the friction but Shinobu was worth more than that. 

He clenched his hands tighter as he thought about taking them off. No, he would dirty him too much. It wasn’t okay, he’d just prepare him another way. 

Mayoi stalled long enough Shinobu was hesitantly looking down at him, his visible eye just a little teary made his heart skip. He couldn’t keep him waiting anymore. Not when they both clearly wanted it so badly.

Mayoi had his mouth run on the insides of Shinobu’s legs, what was meant to be gentle and reassuring kisses. Shinobu still seemed to be watching him but when their eyes met he looked straight towards the wall. It was so cute how shy he was. 

He wanted so badly to bite and mark him but he didn’t have the right to claim him as his own. Not yet.

Mayoi shifted slowly and carefully, hands changed to cup his ass. Shinobu’s body shuddered again but he wasn’t given any request to stop. He let out a shaky breath. 

Indulgently squeezing and kneading into the skin taking note of how Shinobu tried to hold in any reaction. Mayoi was appreciative it went without saying, if they were too loud it was likely to get them caught. Shinobu didn't want to be interrupted either.

Again he considered they should move before really getting into anything but he was already spreading those plump cheeks and letting his tongue lap at the warm skin. His taste there was even more intoxicating, because it was such a private part of Shinobu only he’d gotten to see it.

Mayoi certainly didn’t have any trouble making things wet, since just knowing what he was doing was making his mouth water. He was a little aware Shinobu was shaking more and he could barely hold in a gleeful laugh at the thought of how much anticipation he must be filling him with. 

He was careful with his tongue as he invaded, there was still plenty of resistance from Shinobu’s hole but he didn’t mind taking his time. They were on limited time, but he would be satisfied from just something like this if that was all he could get away with. There was more of Shinobu he was interested in tasting but for now that would have to be his focus. 

Mayoi panted as he pressed his tongue in more, reaching as far as it would go against the inside of his walls. There wasn’t a single part of Shinobu that disappointed, and once again Mayoi could only think about how perfect he was.

He could feel the younger clenching around his tongue, and used it to massage his insides. Mayoi couldn’t look up to confirm but Shinobu seemed to have taken to biting onto something in order to hold down his voice. Ninja were great at keeping quiet and being unseen he was doing so well. Mayoi wanted to praise him but decided he didn't want to stop even more.

Confident when he seemed to be getting less resistance he started moving his tongue in and out. Shinobu was limiting his reactions but Mayoi could feel it in his body, the way the sensation made him jerk and that he shook and clenched extra hard when seeming to explore just in the right way but his tongue not being long enough to continue seeking out where all the right nerves were. 

He should have prepared him more. Mayoi knew that but when he let a hand fall to squeeze himself while he was stopping to catch his breath he felt it couldn’t wait. Shinobu would be able to accept it from someone as small and insignificant as himself. 

Mayoi reassured himself with that thought while rising up, hands jittery from excitement moving to quickly free himself. He made do with what spit he could get onto his gloves to try to coat himself with. It wasn’t good enough for Shinobu, but he couldn’t waste their chance. 

His mind was scattered, completely lost to his selfish indulgence. Shinobu had started quietly stammering when he noticed where things were going and Mayoi did his best to calm him. 

“It won’t hurt, I’ll take care of you.” Mayoi said in his sweetest voice, an arm extending and snaking its way around Shinobu’s torso to support him.

He swallowed down further words of apology he wanted to share, not trusting himself to not degrade himself and to disrespect Shinobu’s request. He didn’t want to do anything he didn’t want. 

Shinobu shook his head slightly, “Mayoi-dono… Mayoi-dono…” He never got to what he was trying to say so Mayoi daringly leaned forward and pressed their lips together. 

He’d been silly not to think of it before, someone so pure wouldn’t want to skip steps like that. He was a bit regretful thinking it might make Shinobu displeased thanks to where his mouth had just been but he wouldn’t take it back. 

Shinobu’s lips were soft and warm, his returned kiss clumsy and unsure. It was too charming, too addictive. Mayoi continued to smack their lips together, allowing it to be a more pleasant distraction. He felt so hard and impatient, finally closing in and forcing his dick into Shinobu’s hastily prepared entrance. 

Shinobu’s visible eye shot open, and he let out a dangerously loud shout. Mayoi let out a noise under his breath, head looking back quickly to make sure the door was still staying closed. No one was coming out to look for them. 

Accepting his lips weren’t enough but not ready to free either hand on the other Mayoi deepened the kiss with Shinobu, intent on drinking up every sound he made. His tongue was just as delicious as every part of him. Mayoi never wanted to stop tasting it, to stop feeling that sensation as they tangled together. 

Mayoi knew his own volume was at risk of becoming a problem. He was practiced at sneaking around undetected and usually knew better but he felt like something within him was unleashed. 

It was the wrong voice in his head and something he’d likely regret listening to later but the joy of the moment was still there to the fullest.

He ignored the resistance the best he could, knowing Shinobu was more than capable of adjusting to any ugliness that invaded him. He wouldn’t lose his shine and that was one of the things he loved most about him.

As Mayoi entered and stretched him more his mouth wasn’t enough, especially not with his own reactions starting to kick up into quick moaning. Shinobu was around him. He was all around him. He moved his head down to Shinobu’s neck again, soaking in the slight sweat that started to coat his body. It was all beautiful. 

The hand he’d been using to guide his cock was now free to fly up and force its way into Shinobu’s mouth. He knew it was a bit unfair of him to shove that glove covered hand into his mouth but he didn’t have the patience to consider taking it off. He needed to muffle the other better, so let him bite down around the fabric. When Shinobu wasn’t just seemingly gagging around it. 

Mayoi hadn't particularly considered Shinobu’s gag reflex, but quickly decided if he expelled anything he’d without hesitation drink up anything Shinobu produced. He wouldn’t waste anything from the other boy. 

Shinobu was reacting much stronger now, moving restlessly in Mayoi’s arms. He could feel him biting around his hand and the way saliva was starting to pool up. Sound attempted to travel out of his mouth but it was muffled way too much to work out what he was really trying to say. 

“It’ll start to feel good. You’ll feel better soon.” Mayoi said, whispering into Shinobu’s ear. The way the younger was trembling only made him ache more. He was trying to be good, to be patient. Slowly filling Shinobu more and more with himself. 

Mayoi was quickly enough able to bottom out, drooling excessively while guttural noises left him. He tried to contain himself by sucking marks into Shinobu’s skin, letting himself get even more high on devouring the younger.

He didn’t ever want to forget that feeling of Shinobu so snug around his cock. He was so tight, Mayoi couldn’t stop groaning. He knew the other was probably a little  _ too  _ tight but he’d get used to it when it felt better it wouldn’t matter. 

Done reassuring himself once again Mayoi told himself it was okay to move, Shinobu would accept him. 

Even though he was holding him Shinobu was still thrown from the jerking of his hips, needing to lean forward and rest more on the wall. While Mayoi let him move he couldn’t accept releasing anywhere they were connected. 

He felt so good around him but was even better to move in. His restraint was quickly slipping around keeping himself quiet. How could he when he was inside Shinobu? The smaller boy seemed to have let that burst of energy pass and was now slack in his arms. Mayoi would have worried he’d passed out if he wasn’t still keeping himself standing and weakly mouthing around his fingers. 

Mayoi admonished himself just a little knowing that if he wasn’t so foul he would be able to feel without barriers how wet Shinobu’s tongue was.

Even while he was being greedy he wanted more. He wanted everything from Shinobu. If there was a reason for him to be alive it was to desire him, Mayoi was certain of that since he’d never felt more right. 

He was moving inside Shinobu at an erratic pace, wanting it to last forever. Mayoi wasn’t able to make up his mind on if the fear of getting caught was edging him along or making it harder to bring himself to release. That room was full of people who had come to celebrate him but they'd just as quickly turn on him if they knew what he was doing.

Mayoi attempted to tell Shinobu sweet nothings but his mouth only knew how to spew out filth, and aside from calls of 'Chief' he was only moaning. His voice picked up in its pitch every time he thrusted up and Shinobu squeezed just right. 

The way Shinobu choked and gagged in reaction only made Mayoi think he'd found that sweet spot and he tried to keep aiming for it. Shinobu was crying, too emotional and overwhelmed. Mayoi tried to give him more comfort but just ended up panting in his face partway through licking the salty streaks on his face. 

He was too delicious, too perfect. Mayoi knew he was being a little too rough but used his strength to continue fucking Shinobu down onto his cock. He may be on the weaker side but Shinobu was just the right size, even he could handle him as he pleased.

Mayoi released more desperate cries when his stomach was tightening. He didn't want it to end. He wanted to always be connected. If possible Mayoi wanted to live like the cockroach he was and crawl inside Shinobu forever. The perfect dark, warm and comfortable place to live.

But he was human, a mistake of a human. He was born all wrong and their time would have to be over soon.

Even if he stole Shinobu away they'd have to separate eventually. Bodies really got in the way.

Mayoi's pace got more sloppy, his self control slipping the more he fixated on how right he felt when they were connected. They fit together so well even though he was so wrong. Nothing about him should have been right but if that was really true why did he fit inside Shinobu so well?

Shinobu was biting down harder, twisting in his hold again before stilling and sobbing around him. Mayoi felt some guilt, making him come untouched like that. He really was being too greedy.

But that guilt slipped away far too easily since Shinobu cumming himself had him squeeze so tight around Mayoi the older let out his ugliest noises yet and followed spilling inside him.

His head was dizzy and he was pressing Shinobu completely against the wall. Mayoi was swimming in the orgasm, letting his hand fall from Shinobu's mouth and squeezing him tighter. It was true they couldn't always be connected but he was still able to give Shinobu part of himself. 

A low giggling dribbled from his mouth, Shinobu was panting and similarly incoherent. Mayoi let the spit soaked hand indulge in one more greedy act, brushing Shinobu's bangs up out of his face so he could see it all. 

He was really the most beautiful of all. Shinobu's eyes were still clouded but they widened in reaction anyway. Mayoi let their lips clumsily fall together so the boy didn't force himself to speak. The moment was perfect, it didn't need anything more. 

Shinobu was shaking against him but he surely felt the same way.

Mayoi's heart fluttered a little as in the back of his mind he again recalled his Chief's birthday was just around the corner. He'd have to step up his game to allow him to be the spoiled one next time. Now they crossed that boundary he never wanted to go back. 

Shinobu could be his, again, and again, and again, and again. 

If it was wrong after warning everyone how disgusting he was it wasn't like it would be his fault. But it was okay. So long as he could hold Shinobu things would always be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in supporting my sin writing I've set up an account for it, I have details about writing for others and I drop scraps I never intend on putting into real fics which you might like. I highly encourage talking MayoShino with me I am not creative enough around them on my own. The twit is @madayuzu


End file.
